


From the Refrigerator

by Dolimir



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I imagine the refrigerator at Stark Mansion looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Refrigerator

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=E-1.jpg)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=4-3.jpg)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=3-4.jpg)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=12-2.jpg)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=1-5.jpg)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=7-2.jpg)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=8-3.jpg)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=9-2.jpg)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=10-2.jpg)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=B-Copy.jpg)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=C-Copy.jpg)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=13-3.jpg)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=11-2.jpg)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=5-3.jpg)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=2-3.jpg)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=d-1.jpg)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=14-2.jpg)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=AA.jpg)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=6-2.jpg)


End file.
